


Bereft of Worry

by Envy_The_Homunculus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/Envy_The_Homunculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin worries. About the mission. About their enemies. But about Eren the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereft of Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afinil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinil/gifts).



> So this one isn't anywhere NEAR as sad. Prompt for afinil. :)

                Armin wasn’t worried over nothing. He was completely justified in his worry. It was their first mission since they’d recovered Eren, and Bertholdt and Reiner were still out there. What if they were watching, even now? They still weren’t able to hold up against them, and they wouldn’t fall for any of his tricks anymore… Or would they? They stll didn’t know about how protected Annie was…

            But wait. Ymir. Damn her. She’d really hurt Krista when she’d gone with Reiner and Bertholdt. And Armin was sure she wouldn’t have any reservations about telling them about what had happened to Annie. She’d probably blabbed the moment the Legion had retreated. He needed to-

            “Armin!” Armin looked at Eren, who had called his name. A surge of relief shot through him even now. He never wanted to be without Eren for such a long time again. Mikasa and him had been almost absent without him, only the drive to get him back keeping them going.

            “Armin!” Eren’s voice, now amusedly exasperated, Armin realized that he’d been thinking while staring at Eren again. Eren moved closer. He was looking better. He’d had these dark circles under his eyes when they’d gotten him back. They’d only faded a little. He could tell that Eren was very worried. He was too.

             “Armin!” Eren was right next to him. Armin finally broke from his thoughts.

            “What?” Armin asked. Eren looked a bit concerned now.

            “I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while. What are you thinking about?” Eren’s eyes shined with a bit of worry mixed with his usual curiosity.

            “Everything. Like Bertholdt and Reiner and Ymir. What are we going to do about them? And how did the Titans get in? There wasn’t a hole! What about-?” He was cut off by Eren putting his hand over his mouth.

             “Armin. Quit worrying. It’ll be ok. Well, we’ll be ok.” He gave Armin a convincing grin and took his hand off of Armin’s mouth, but Armin’s worries weren’t quelled.

            “But what if we meet Titans out here? You remember what happened on our last Expedition! Levi’s old squad was _killed_! What if that happens again? Mikasa, or Jean or _you_ -!”

            He was cut off again. Eren kept putting his hand over his mouth mid-talk. He was getting a bit irritated.

            “Armin.” He sighed. “I’m worried too. But you can’t _only_ worry. You’ll get nowhere. Just pay attention. To everyone. No one will die. We’ll be _okay_. Now, if I let you go, do you promise not to worry?”

            Armin nodded quickly, his hair rustling as he bobbed his head.

            Eren grinned. “I don’t believe you.” He kept his hand where it was.

            Armin narrowed his eyes. Eren was playing dirty. There was only one thing for it.

            He licked his hand.

            “Eww! God, Armin. You’re so gross! I don’t even know where you’re tongue’s been!”

            Armin grinned. “Definitely not where your hand’s been!”

            “Shut up!”

            Armin kept walking. He stopped worrying… For now.


End file.
